jetmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Back Dimensional Count Radiguet
Back Dimensional Count Radiguet is the main antagonist of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Biography Radiguet is a cold-hearted officer who is the nearest presence to a leader of Vyram and will do anything to accomplish his goals, even help Jetman themselves. He preferred being unfront about his attacks and not a covert approach. The concealed half of his face is ancient while the other is youthful. Radiguet wielded the Demon Sword Bloody Gate. When Radiguet becomes angry he becomes Radigan, his true form. He would not acknowledge anyone who stands above him. When the Vyram Queen, Empress Juuza cfound them, he could no long stand her imperiousness and being her servant so he attacked her. She erased his memory and sent him to Earth and was human. He was found by a dying young woman named Saki that helped him as he was confused and panic-striken. He healed her with powers he didn't know he had/ Saki was in love with him but they were attacked by Juuza and his memory returned and so did his standard appearance. He guided the Jetman against the empress. Saki later begged him to come back to her, his skin became blue and he killed her. He would not acknowledge anyone who stands above him so had a terrible grudge against Tranza who overpowered him. He was fed to Robot Veronica and he absorbed its energy to power himself so he could defeat Tranza to become Vyram's leader but escaped with too more much power and wandered the city as a human once again. He would have energy spasms that would set off anything electrical near him. Eventually he was drawn to a battle between Toranza and the Jetman, and rescued Ryu while Toranza pursued the others. Ryu didn't know who he was but Radiguet lent him his strength. When Radiguet almost helped, Toranza tried to hold Ryu hostage, only him become his standard form once again. While the heroes thought they defeated Toranza, it was really Radiguet who dealt the final blow, that left Toranza in an insane asylum. Near the finale, Rie, having been released from Radiguet's control, stabbed him on the back, at which point Radiguet knew that he lost her forever, and preferred to kill her instead of "...give you to Red Hawk". He teleported back to the Vyrock base. He later went after Ryu and almost won the duel until the other Jetman arrived. and bonded with it. Radiguet bonded with the Vyrock base to become Raguem. Radiguet's forms - Radigan= This is his second form which occurs everytime Radiguet feels rage. Usually this causes him to look more monsterous than he originally did before. Ryu was the first Ranger to witness this side of Radiguet. Seeing Radiguet like this proved to Ryu that the Vyram are less human than any average earthling. - Raguem= An unexpected side effect of asborbing Veronica's energy, Radiguet gained the ability to transform into a giant monster with his face, before morphing into his Radigan face, on his new form's stomach. During his final battle with the Jetmen, when a weakness from Maria presented his opponents with an adventage, Raguem had the Vyrock form into armor to protect himself. However, Jet Ícarus got the armor off and attacked the weakness with the Birdonic Saber, and fatally wounded Radiguet who, cursing the Jetman and swearing revenge, was defeated. }} In manga Though his body had disappeared, Radiguet's soul endured and possessed Tranza's body years later in the manga. He used Ryū and Kaori's daughter to fight for him until he was defeated by Gai's replacement, Green Eagle. Radiguet was going to use Jeff as his new body, but Tranza held Radiguet at bay as the two died in an explosion. Category:Sentai Villains Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Dimensional War Party Vyram